winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (World of Winx)
Overview The first season of World of Winx premiered on November 4, 2016 in the US. This season is dubbed by DuArt Film and Video and 3Beep. Synopsis First Synopsis Second Synopsis Episodes #'The Talent Thief' #'New Powers' #'The Legend of the Crocodile Man' #'The Monster under the City' #'Stylist Wanted' #'The Fashion Week' #'The Chef Contest' #'The Shaman' #'Shattered Dreams' #'Dangerous Waters' #'Shadows on the Snow' #'The Watchmaker' #'The Fall of the Queen' Theme Songs Winx Club - World of Winx Official Opening Credits Winx Club - World of Winx Official Ending Credits Promotional Images Rai Gulp - Promo 1.jpg|Today! The start of a new adventure of the Winx on Earth! Don't miss their first mission in search of new star in the first episode of World of Winx, on Rai Gulp, from 18.00, and in replay from Monday to Saturday, at 21.50!!! Wow! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (2).jpg|New Adventure, new transformation, super WOW of Winx! Do not miss it in the next episode, on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (9).jpg|Who will be the star of the next episode of wow? All aboard the Winxmobile!!! The search continues in New York, in the next episode, always on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 and, in replay, at 21.50 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (7).jpg|Oh no! Careful Bloom! The Crocodile Man is back on the trail of the Winx... but what do you need from them? Find out in the new episode of World of Winx, on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 pm and 21.50 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (6).jpg|Today, we fly in fatalosissima Paris! And the challenge of the day is a fight between Stella and Sophie to shots of fabrics, needle and thread! Wow! Who will win? Don't miss the new episode of World of Winx, on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 and, in replay, at 21.50 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (8).jpg|It's fashion week in Paris and Stella is already chasing celebrities for autographs and selfies! Don't miss the new episode of World of Winx, on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 pm and 21.50 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (1).jpg|There's a new entry to WOW... but who is this mysterious, new talent scout who wants to take the place of Bloom? Find out in the new episode of today, on Rai Gulp, at 18.00 and, in replay, at 21.50 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (10).jpg|Just enough time for a fairylicious smoothie with fruits at Roxy's Music Bar and... it's already time to leave for a new mission! Today! Don't miss a new episode, magical World of Winx! At 18.00 and 21.50 on Rai Gulp! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (4).jpg|From today, the appointment with the new adventures of the Winx... gets in three! In addition to the afternoon and evening, don't miss the double episode of World of Winx even at 12.45, always on Rai Gulp! Wow! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (5).jpg|Who will be the new and mysterious enemy of the Winx who lives in the World of Dreams? One thing's for sure! The Winx must do everything they can to defeat it! Today, don't miss the appointment with two new episodes of World of Winx, on Rai Gulp, at 17.35 pm and 18.00 pm! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (3).jpg|The mystery of the clock that allows you to travel to the World of Dreams, continues! And the Winx, as always, have a plan to fix it and save Bloom and all the talents being held captive! Find out how they succeed in two episodes of tonight, on Rai Gulp, from 17.35! Rai Gulp - Promo 1 (12).jpg|Fairies! My date tonight is unmissable! Don't miss the amazing finale of WOW, along with many surprises and super twists! Tune in at 17.35 and in replay at 21.50, always on Rai Gulp! Trivia *Dreamix is the first transformation of this series. *Roxy appears in this season. *This is the first and only season to be dubbed by DuArt Film and Video. Trailer Winx Club - World of Winx Official Trailer Winx Club - World of Winx Trailer Ufficiale Category:World of Winx Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Seasons Category:World of Winx Seasons